


Only One Bed

by SilverDragonoid



Series: Eruri Week 2019 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Day 3, Dom/sub Undertones, Eruri Week, Eruri Week 2019, First Time, Light Degradation Kink, M/M, Only One Bed, Pushy Bottoms, Pushy Levi, Resolved Romantic Tension, Resolved Sexual Tension, mentions of hanji zoe - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragonoid/pseuds/SilverDragonoid
Summary: Erwin muss für vierundzwanzig Stunden in die Hauptstadt, doch Levi lässt ihn nicht alleine gehen. Nachdem die Arbeit getan ist, suchen sie das Gasthaus auf, wo sich Erwin im Voraus ein Zimmer reserviert hat. Doch Levi war diesbezüglich nicht eingeplant...





	Only One Bed

Erwin war zu der Geburtstagsfeier eines Aristokraten in Mitras eingeladen und ist aus Höflichkeit für einige Stunden angereist. Eigentlich hat er geplant, allein am Morgen aufzubrechen, den Abend dort zu verbringen und am Morgen darauf wieder zurückzukehren, doch hat er nicht mit Levis Sturkopf gerechnet. Erwins Pferd stand schon bereit, als Levi sich dazu entschieden hat, ebenfalls mitzukommen, weil der Kommandant seiner Meinung nach nicht in der Lage sei, auf sich selbst aufzupassen. Und das konnte selbst Erwin ihm nicht ausreden.

Nachdem Erwin meinte, sie wären lange genug bei den Feierlichkeiten anwesend gewesen, haben sie sich auch mit einer höflichen Entschuldigung aus dem Staub gemacht. Die Nacht hat gerade erst begonnen, also fühlt sich Levi in seiner Entscheidung nur bestätigt, dass er Erwin nachts nicht allein durch die Hauptstadt rumlaufen lassen sollte. Aufmerksam huschen seine Augen hin und her, nach einer potentiellen Gefahr Ausschau haltend.

,,Levi, du machst mich so noch ganz nervös", meint Erwin mit dem Anzeichen eines Lächelns auf den Lippen. Sie sind auf dem Weg zu einem Gasthaus, nicht weit entfernt vom Anwesen des Händlers, den sie besucht haben.

,,Ich weiß, dass du genauso ungern wie ich zu solchen Veranstaltungen gehst, warum nimmst du also jede Einladung an?", grummelt Levi angenervt von dem ganzen Kontakt mit noblen Menschen. Als sich zu verstellen und jedem Honig ums Maul zu schmieren, sagte er lieber die ganze Zeit über gar nichts, um wenigstens kein schlechtes Licht auf Erwin zu werfen.

,,Levi, vergiss nicht, dass der Aufklärungstrupp weniger durch Steuern als durch Sponsoren finanziert wird. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie viel Einfluss dieser Mann hat. Er hat einen Sitz im Rat. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, ihn zu verärgern. Diese Menschen suchen doch nach jedem Grund, schlecht über uns zu reden. Als Kommandant muss ich also unser Gesicht wahren" Levi schnalzt nur mit der Zunge als Reaktion auf Erwins Antwort. Die rechte Hand des Kommandanten weiß diese Dinge, doch sieht er nichts verkehrtes darin, auch mal 'Nein' zu sagen.

,,Hier ist es", kündigt Erwin an, dass sie am Ziel angekommen sind, und öffnet die Tür eines recht großen Steinhauses. Ein Mann hinter einem Schalter hebt sofort seinen Kopf, den er auf seinen Ellenbogen gestützt hat, und begrüßt sie, wobei er sich Mühe gibt, nicht allzu müde zu klingen.

,,Guten Abend", grüßt Erwin zurück und tritt an den Schalter heran, ,,Ich habe ein Zimmer auf den Namen Smith reserviert" Nachdem der Wirt in einer Liste nachsieht, werden wortlos Münzen und Schlüssel ausgetauscht. Doch Erwin geht nicht direkt hoch.

,,Mein Freund hier bräuchte spontan auch ein Zimmer. Haben Sie noch eins frei?", fragt Erwin mit seinem charmantesten Lächeln, doch zu seiner Enttäuschung ist das ganze Gasthaus die nächsten Tage ausgebucht.

An Levi gerichtet sagt er dann: ,,Gehen wir erstmal hoch und sehen, was uns einfällt" Während sie die Treppen hochgehen, bestimmt der Kleinere: ,,Ich schlafe einfach im Sitzen, wenn du einen Stuhl im Zimmer hast. Das macht mir nichts aus" Skeptisch runzelt Erwin sie Stirn, aber schweigt erstmal. Ihm sind Levis ungewöhnlichen Schlafgewohnheiten zwar aufgefallen, doch er würde sich trotzdem nicht wohl dabei fühlen, ihm das Bett zu verwehren.

Als Erwin die Tür zu seiner Nummer öffnet und Levi zuerst eintreten lässt, ist eine sehr spärliche Einrichtung zu erkennen. Er schließt die Tür hinter sich ab und legt den Schlüssel in seine Jackentasche, dann dreht er sich wieder zu dem sparsamen Zimmer. In der Ecke steht ein Bett, das Fenster ist klein und es steht ein sehr schmaler Kleiderschrank in einer anderen Ecke. Kein Tisch, kein Stuhl. Nur eine Tür zum kleinen Badezimmer, die Levi sofort öffnet. Jedoch rümpft er die Nase und schließt sie wieder. Natürlich ist es nicht nach seinen Standards geputzt.

,,So schrecklich?", fragt Erwin nach und Levi antwortet: ,,Nein, so nun auch wieder nicht. Nur es hätte... besser sein können" Erwin schmunzelt in der Dunkelheit. Von der Laterne am Eingang zum Gasthaus strahlt genug Licht ins Zimmer, dass sie sich zumindest orientieren können und nicht extra eine Kerze oder Öllampe anzünden müssen.

Erwin starrt auf das leere Bett. ,,Tut mir leid. Du warst nun mal nicht eingeplant", sagt Erwin verlegen, dem die Situation unangenehm ist. ,,Ist schon gut. Ist wenn dann meine Schuld", will Levi ihn beruhigen.

,,Ich schlaf auf dem Boden" ,,Kommt nicht in Frage!", hebt Erwin sogleich die Stimme und sieht seinen Begleiter streng an. Levi ist überrascht von Erwins plötzlich harscher Art. Es scheint ihm wichtiger zu sein, wo Levi schläft als Levi selbst. Deshalb möchte der Kleinere der Situation vorerst entfliehen.

,,Ich gehe mich duschen", erklärt er und öffnet widerwillig die Tür. Mit deutlich sanfterem, fast schon besorgtem Ton sagt Erwin: ,,Sei vorsichtig im Dunkeln" Doch Levi entgegnet mit Sarkasmus: ,,Weil es hier so viel gibt, über das ich stolpern könnte" Mit einem Schritt steht er im Badezimmer und auch schon in der Duschkabine.

Schmunzelnd setzt Erwin sich auf die Bettkante und wartet darauf, dass Levi fertig ist, um danach selbst eine Dusche zu nehmen. Er weiß, dass der Schwarzhaarige es ihm verübelt, sollte er es nicht tun. Nachdem Levi sich angesichts der Dunkelheit ziemlich problemlos ausgezogen hat, dringt das Prasseln des Wassers schon zu Erwin durch.

Keine drei Minuten später tritt er auch schon heraus. Ohne Seife oder Shampoo gibt es auch nicht viel, was er machen kann. Er nimmt sich fest vor, ein ausgiebiges Bad zu nehmen, sobald er wieder im Hauptquartier ist, denn eine Nacht an einem fremden Ort und sehr viele Stunden auf dem Pferderücken werden ihn vor sich selbst ekeln lassen. Er muss auf Expeditionen diesen Drang nach Sauberkeit schon unterdrücken, da will er es nicht auch innerhalb der Mauern tun.

Erwin schlüpft gleich nach ihm in die Dusche und muss feststellen, dass das Wasser gerade so lauwarm wird. Aber was erwartet er auch, wenn er das billigste Einzelzimmer reserviert? Hauptsache es ist sauber.

Wenn Erwin nur in seinen Boxern bekleidet das Bad verlässt, sieht er Levi im gleichen Outfit am Fußende des Bettes sitzen. Mit gesenktem Kopf starrt er auf den Boden.

,,Warum hast du dich nicht hingelegt?", fragt Erwin neutral und Levi antwortet nur damit, dass es doch Erwins Bett sei. ,,Levi", seufzt der Blonde, zieht die Decke zur Seite und legt sich hinein. Levi hat anscheinend vor, an der Bettkante sitzend zu schlafen.

,,Levi, hier ist genug Platz für uns beide. Jetzt leg dich endlich hin und schlaf", knurrt Erwin, aber Levi blockt erneut ab. ,,Passt schon", meint er nüchtern und schließt die Augen. Dann hebt Erwin zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend seine Stimme: ,,Muss ich es dir erst befehlen, damit du aufhörst, so stur zu sein?" ,,Wer von uns ist bitte stur?", brummt Levi genervt und gibt sich geschlagen. Unter vier Augen hat Erwin ihm seit Jahren nichts mehr befohlen, also nimmt er es ernst.

Erwin hat sich zur Wand gedreht und auch Levi legt sich erst mit dem Rücken zu ihm, aber dann dreht er sich um und sagt: ,,Du könntest mir auch ganz andere Dinge befehlen" Der Angesprochene dreht seinen Kopf zu Levi und blickt in dessen von Schatten verdeckten Augen. Doch das fahle Licht bestrahlt Erwins, sodass Levi diese wunderschönen blauen Augen direkt vor sich sieht.

,,Was meinst du?", fragt Erwin und runzelt die Stirn. Levi spricht mit suggestiver Stimme: ,,Angesichts der Situation, in der wir uns gerade befinden", mit einem Blick deutet er auf den sehr kleinen Freiraum zwischen ihnen, ,,sollte doch klar sein, was ich meine" Er beendet den Satz mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

,,Levi!", ruft Erwin empört aus, doch Levi legt ihm nur eine Hand auf die Seite, welche er langsam zum Hosenbund runterwandern lässt. Blitzschnell ergreift Erwin beide Levis Handgelenke und beugt sich über ihn. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrt er den Mann unter sich an, an dessen Ausdruck sich nichts geändert hat.

,,Levi, lass das", haucht Erwin wenig bedrohlich und Levis Lächeln wird breiter. ,,Du willst es doch auch", säuselt er und wackelt in Erwins Griff hilflos mit den Armen, um zu verdeutlichen, wie ausgeliefert er ihm doch sei.

,,Wie kommst du nur drauf?", fragt Erwin immer noch verwirrt über Levis plötzlichen Stimmungswandel. Und Levi teilt ihm gerne seine Quelle mit: ,,Von Hanji. Sie hat es mir erzählt" ,,Was hat sie dir erzählt?", haucht der Blonde und ahnt nichts gutes. Liebend gern packt Levi aus: ,,Du suchst sie wohl gelegentlich auf, wenn du einen Gesprächspartner brauchst. Zufälligerweise tue ich das auch. Ich erzählte ihr davon, wie mir ein gewisser Jemand seit Ewigkeiten in meinem Kopf spukt und mir unbekannte Gefühle auslöst. Weißt du, was sie dann sagte?", nach einer eindrucksvollen Pause fährt er fort, ,,Sie sagte, ich hätte mein Herz an diese Person verloren"

Erwin weiß, dass das nicht alles war, also schweigt er, als Levi ihm eine Pause zur Verarbeitung gibt, ehe er seine Geschichte fortsetzt: ,,Nimm es ihr bitte nicht übel. Sie tat es wirklich nur in deinem und meinem Interesse, als sie mir verriet, dass du dich völlig abquälst, weil du selbst ganz ohne Verstand bist... wegen mir", für den nächsten Satz streckt er seinen Hals, um es Erwin ins Ohr zu rauen, ,,Ich weiß, dass du mich nehmen willst, tief und hart~" Diese Worte erzeugen bei Erwin eine Gänsehaut.

Er glaubt seinen Ohren nicht. Die ganzen Nächte, in denen er sich nach diesem Mann verzehrt hat, und jetzt erfährt er, dass es diesem genau so ergangen ist, und weiß nicht, was er machen soll. Erwin Smith ist sprachlos. Wie soll er auf so etwas reagieren?

Levi lässt seinen Kopf wieder aufs Kissen fallen und sieht Erwin an, als wäre er der Teufel, der ihn bekehren will. So verführerisch, so erotisch...

,,Levi", bringt er nur hervor und schweigt sogleich wieder. Am liebsten hätte Levi die Augen gerollt, doch er ist geduldig und erklärt: ,,Irgendjemand muss ja den ersten Schritt machen. Und bei deinen Gedankengängen war mir klar, dass du es nie wagen würdest. Bitte, Erwin, verschwende diese Gelegenheit nicht"

Erwins Augen weiten sich. Wie gern würde er...

Plötzlich schiebt Levi ein Bein zwischen die vom Hünen und presst sein Knie an dessen bestes Stück. Erwin stöhnt qualvoll auf und sieht den Kleineren hilfesuchend und keuchend an. Seine Pupillen weiten sich. Ganz deutlich kann Levi spüren, wie Erwins Penis unter dem Druck hart wird. Er begehrt Levi so sehr. Sein Körper begehrt Levis Körper schon so lang.

,,Bitte", flüstert der Kleinere, ,,Gib dich hin. Lass es endlich geschehen. Wir haben lange genug gewartet" Er strahlt nicht mehr diese spielerische, verschmitzte Präsenz aus, sondern sieht Erwin voll Schmerz und Verlangen an. Erwin geht es nicht anders. Also lässt er los.

Ihre Lippen kollidieren, ihre Zungen tanzen. Schon früh muss der Hüne in den Kuss stöhnen, denn Levis Knie bearbeitet ihn immer noch hartnäckig zwischen den Beinen. Ihre Zungen tanzen und Levi erlebt Erwins geballten Hunger, als dieser seinen Mund regelrecht zu verschlingen versucht. Erwins Lippen fühlen sich so warm auf seinen eigenen an und ihre Zungen so heiß, wenn sie sich umeinander winden.

Immer stärker drückt Erwin die schmalen Handgelenke ins Kissen, während er Levi seine ganze Leidenschaft zeigt. Den ganzen Frust und Kummer, den er so lange in sich gefressen hat, weil er nicht offen Levi gegenüber war, lässt er jetzt an ihm raus.

Levi dreht sein Gesicht weg und bietet ihm seinen Hals an, den der Blonde sofort mit Küssen überhäuft. Er wandert weiter, genießt jeden Millimeter dieser zarten Haut, bis zu Levis Halsbeuge und saugt sich dort fest, was dem Schwarzhaarigen ein zuckersüßes Stöhnen entlockt.

Jetzt lässt Erwin auch Levis Hände los und sie suchen sofort Halt in seinen Haaren. ,,Erwin~", keucht Levi und presst sein Knie weiter gegen Erwin. Schmerzerfüllt, aber erregt zugleich stöhnt er auf und stößt mit seiner Hüfte trotz der Schmerzen vor, nach Reibung suchend. Immerwährend küsst er Levis Nacken und beißt und saugt sich dann in dessen Schlüsselbein fest.

,,So ungeduldig, so bedürftig...", säuselt Levi wieder, ,,Warum nehmen Sie sich nicht endlich das, was Sie wollen, so wie Sie es immer tun?" ,,Levi!", ruft der Blonde empört, ,,Was willst du damit sagen?" Und Levi greift seine Finger hinter Erwins Nacken in einander, ehe er antwortet: ,,Ich will, dass du mich bis zur Ohnmacht fickst" Erwin schluckt schwer bei solch direkten Worten. Aber so ist Levi - direkt und nimmt kein Blatt vor den Mund. _Sein _Levi.

Er lehnt sich zu Levis Ohr und raunt: ,,Diesen Wunsch möchte ich dir nicht verwehren" Sogleich greift er nach dem Bund von Levis Boxern und zieht sie ihm bis zu den Knien. Jener kommt ihm entgegen und streckt seine Beine aus, damit Erwin sie ihm ganz ausziehen kann. Dadurch ist Erwins hartes Glied wieder frei und er lässt in einem Zug die ganze Luft heraus, die sich durch die unangenehme Situation unbewusst in seiner Kehle angestaut hat.

Levi genießt die Freiheit seines eigenen Glieds mit geschlossenen Augen, aber sieht Erwin dann wieder mit stechenden Augen an. ,,Das war keine Bitte, _Erwin_. Es ist eine Forderung, der du nachkommen _musst_" Aber Erwin lässt selbst von Levi nicht so mit sich reden und sagt mit bedrohlicher Stimme: ,,Und du glaubst, du könntest dir alles erlauben und müsstest dein Mundwerk in meiner Nähe nicht mehr zügeln, nur weil du der Hauptgefreite bist? Muss ich dich erst wieder zurechtweisen?" Seine Hände ergreifen Levis Hüften und er gräbt seine Finger in Levi Fleisch.

,,Mmh~ Erwin, so habe ich dich noch nicht erlebt. Ich schätze, ich habe da etwas ausgelöst" Ein schmales Lächeln schmückt Levis Lippen. Er ist sehr gespannt, mehr von Erwins dominanter Seite zu sehen, nachdem dieser sich sein Leben lang zurückgehalten hat und sich bemüht, es allen recht zu machen außer sich selbst.

In Wirklichkeit ist Erwin ein egoistischer Mann, doch ist dieser Egoismus sehr subtil und gut verborgen. Immerhin ist Erwin auch ein sehr rationaler Mensch, der stets versucht, das Beste Ergebnis für seine Kameraden zu erzielen. Doch wenn man ihn näher kennt und all seine Handlungen genauestens analysiert, erkennt man ihn. Er hat seine eigenen Bedürfnisse. Eines davon ist es, Levi in diese Matratze zu vögeln. Naja, nicht nur in diese, aber dazu kommen sie sicher noch...

Ohne Vorwarnung stürzt er sich auf Levis Hals und gräbt seine Zähne in die zarte Haut und saugt sich fest. Der Schwarzhaarige schreit auf, doch presst sofort die Zähne aufeinander. Nachdem Erwin es als genug befindet, leckt er über den Fleck, der dort sicher noch morgen zu sehen sein wird, als würde er sich entschuldigen.

Danach tut er das gleiche mit Levis Schlüsselbein. Der Kleinere zuckt währenddessen unter ihm vor Schmerz und kneift die Augen zusammen, doch das Zucken seines Glieds und sein Keuchen zeugen von Erregung.

Als Nächstes lässt Erwin seine rechte Hand zwischen Levis Beine gleiten, wobei sie gekonnt dessen harten Schwanz ausweicht. Er streicht über Levis zarte Haut, ertastet dessen zartes Fleisch anbetend und ergötzt sich darüber, wie gut es sich in seiner Hand anfühlt. Schnell lässt er davon ab und lässt seine Hand zu Levis Anus wandern. Ein erschrockenes Keuchen entwischt dem Schwarzhaarigen, während Erwin seine Schultern mit immer mehr Knutschflecken schmückt.

Vorsichtig ertastet er den bereits erwartungsvoll pochenden Muskelring, presst seinen Mittelfinger vorsichtig dagegen, ehe er ihn einführt und selber Schmerz verspürt, weil Levi kraftvoll an seinen Haaren zieht. Der kleinere Mann versucht unter Anstrengung zu obszöne Laute zu unterdrücken und eine regelmäßige Atmung beizubehalten. Sein Mund hängt leicht offen und sein Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich drastisch.

Erwin kichert selbstgefällig über Levis Reaktion und schiebt seinen Finger tiefer rein. Er spürt genau, wie Levis Wände sich um ihn dehnen. Wenn er bis zum letzten Millimeter in ihm versunken ist, dreht er seinen Finger ein paar Mal und krümmt ihn ohne Vorwarnung. Sofort zischt Levi durch seine Zähne und hebt sein Becken minimal, ehe er es wieder fallen lässt und Erwin den Finger wieder ausstreckt. Auf Levis Stirn glänzen Schweißperlen und seine Atmung ist noch rapider geworden.

Erwin rutscht etwas rückwärts auf dem Bett, sodass er auf Augenhöhe mit Levis Brust ist. Er betrachtet die erregten Nippel, während er beginnt, seinen Finger aus Levi herauszuziehen und gewaltsam wieder hineinzustoßen. Der Jüngere stöhnt und wimmert leise, aber stöhnt laut auf, wenn Erwin mit seiner Zunge über Levis Nippel fährt; erst über den einen, dann über den anderen. Die kühle Abendluft spürt Levi nun deutlicher als zuvor und das macht seine Situation nicht besser. Sein Atem stockt und eine Gänsehaut begleitet von Erregung durchzieht seinen Körper.

Erwin entgeht dies nicht, also windet er seine Zunge weiterhin um einen der Nervenbündel und blickt mit geweiteten Pupillen zu dem Schwarzhaarigen auf, als er ihm seinen Finger entzieht. Levi ist schon bereit, sich über den Verlust zu beschweren, doch dann sieht er, dass Erwin seine Brust für einen Moment vernachlässigt, um seine Hand zu seinem Mund zu führen. Absichtlich langsam und neckend schiebt er sich drei seiner Finger in den Mund und ummantelt sie in seinem Speichel, während er den Augenkontakt zu Levi beibehält. Erwin sieht dabei so verhurt aus, als wäre dies seine neue Lieblingsbeschäftigung.

Mit einem obszönen Plopp-Geräusch und einem kehligen Seufzen nimmt er sich die Finger wieder aus dem Mund, wobei ein Speichelfaden sie noch mit seinen Lippen verbindet. Mit glühenden Wangen und schweren Lidern sieht er Levi an. Nachdem er sich verführerisch die Lippen leckt, sagt er: ,,Du schmeckst so gut, Levi. Es ist überirdisch" Levi sieht ihn angewidert an. ,,Das ist widerlich", meint er, aber kann nicht die Erregung in seiner Stimme verbergen, die dieses Lob der anderen Art in ihm auslöst.

Der Blonde macht sich nichts aus der Bemerkung und führt seine angefeuchteten Finger nur wieder zu Levis Eingang. Erst schiebt er einen rein, den zweiten direkt hinterher und Levi stöhnt laut auf und sein Becken verabschiedet sich für einen Moment vom Bett. Süffisant lächelt und kichert der Blonde, während er den Kleineren unter sich zucken sieht, weil er seine Finger erbarmungslos so tief wie möglich in ihn stößt.

,,Erwin! Deine Finger sind so breit!", stöhnt Levi und kneift die Augen zusammen, aber lässt den Mund weit offen. ,,Also wenn dir das schon zu viel ist, dann kommen wir heute nicht zum Hauptereignis", neckt Erwin ihn und Levi reagiert sogar extremer als erwartet. Mit Verzweiflung und Lust in den Augen rattert er herunter: ,,Nein, so meinte ich das nicht! Ich liebe das Gefühl davon, wie du mich weitest. Bitte, Erwin, bitte, benutz mich als dein kleines, enges Fickloch. Ich will deinen dicken, fetten Schwanz in mir spüren" Er schließt mit einem lustvollen Stöhnen ab.

,,Na na. Du bist kaum vorbereitet. Wir wollen uns doch nicht verletzen", Erwins innere Sorge ist durch seine süffisante Laune gar nicht zu hören. ,,Bitte, Erwin, ich kann nicht mehr warten. Gib ihn mir", ihm ist anzusehen, dass er es wirklich will. Jetzt. Sofort. ,,Kommandant, Sie wollen doch nicht einen ihrer treuesten Soldaten enttäuschen" Wenn man bedenkt, in welchem Zustand Levi sich gerade befindet, kommen diese Worte noch recht fest und selbstsicher aus ihm raus.

Die letzten Worte lösen in dem Blonden einen Trieb aus, den er als rational denkende Person in einer so hohen Befehlsposition besser nicht haben soll. Kehlig stöhnt er und wirft seinen Kopf in den Nacken, dann klemmt er Levis Nippel zwischen seine Lippen und gleichzeitig passiert sein Ringfinger den Muskelring. Levi schreit vor Schmerz auf und presst sich sogleich eine Hand auf den Mund, um zu verhindern, dass das ganze Gasthaus von ihrem Treiben erfährt. Tränen bilden sich in seinen Augenwinkeln von dem Schmerz in seiner Brust und dem Brennen seines Anus.

Sein Inneres gewöhnt sich unerwartet schnell an die Fülle. ,,Scheiße, Levi... Du verschlingst sie fast", raunt Erwin und presst ihm einen Kuss auf die Brust, ehe er an der mittlerweile geröteten Stelle fortfährt. ,,Von Ihnen Flüche zu hören! Wow, Sir!", lacht Levi so gut er kann. Doch hat er nicht mit dem Blick gerechnet, den Erwin ihm jetzt zuwirft. Seine Augen blitzen bedrohlich auf und sind gezeichnet von Entschlossenheit, als würde er sich von dieser Aussage ernsthaft angegriffen fühlen und als müsse er seine Ehre verteidigen.

Seine Finger verschwinden aus Levi und lassen das geweitete noch hungrig vor sich hin zucken. Plötzlich ergreift Erwin die zarte untere Seite von Levis Oberschenkeln, sodass seine Finger sich tief in dessen Fleisch graben. Binnen eines Moments holt er seinen großen, qualvoll harten Penis aus der Hose. Weil er sich stolz seinem Bauch entgegen streckt, muss Erwin ihn mit einer Hand zu Levis Loch führen. Doch sobald die Spitze sicher gegen den geröteten Ring presst, ohne richtig einzudringen, fixiert er seinen Griff an des Blassen Schenkeln wieder.

Levi krallt sich mit einer Hand an dem Bettpfosten hinter sich, die andere presst er weiterhin auf seinen Mund, während er sich mental auf den kommenden Schmerz vorbereitet. Und schon geschieht es. Erwin drückt sich mit seinen Hüften in Levi hinein und parallel dazu zieht er ihn an den Beinen zu sich. Levi stöhnt und schreit gleichzeitig, aber das meiste wird erfolgreich von seiner Hand gedämpft.

Für Erwin reicht es, um ihn anzumachen. Beharrlich schiebt er sich tiefer in ihn, bis er komplett in Levi versenkt ist. Er schließt seine Augen und stöhnt tief und kehlig. Seine von Lust getränkte Stimme klingt in Levis Ohren wie Honig. Sein Penis zuckt und immer mehr Lustperlen sammeln sich in einer kleinen Pfütze auf seinem Bauch. Wie gern er sich jetzt einen runterholen würde, doch er muss geduldig bleiben für Erwin. Er vertraut ihm, dass er ihn nicht in einer misslichen Lage lässt.

Eine kurze Weile gibt Erwin ihm, um sich daran zu gewöhnen, ehe er sich fast komplett aus dem kleinen Körper zurückzieht und mit voller Kraft wieder hineinstößt. Levi kreischt hinter seiner Hand und seine Augen rollen nach oben, aber es ist bei weitem nicht nur Schmerz, den er verspürt. Wenn Erwin seine Handlung erneut und erneut wiederholt, realisiert Levi, wie sehr er es liebt. Er hatte schon immer etwas für eine Prise Schmerz übrig, aber jetzt ist er überrascht von sich selbst, wie sehr er es genießt, dass Erwin ihn gefühlt in zwei spaltet. Immerhin ist er alles andere als von der kleinen Sorte.

,,Nimm deine Hand weg" ,,Aber-", presst Levi durch seine Hand hervor. ,,Das ist ein Befehl!", ertönt Erwins Befehlsstimme, doch wechselt er sogleich zu einem liebevollen Ton, ,,Ich will deine wundervolle Stimme hören" Als er Unsicherheit in Levis Augen entdeckt, fügt er hinzu: ,,Es ist egal, ob uns jemand hört" _Sollen sie doch alle wissen, wem du gehörst_ traut er sich nicht direkt auszusprechen.

Er hebt fordernd eine Augenbraue und Levi gehorcht. Kaum gesellt sich seine Hand zu der anderen am Bettpfosten und spannt damit seine Arm- und Brustmuskulatur, gibt er schon die schönsten Laute von sich. Sofort nimmt Erwin ein schnelleres Tempo ein und sie stöhnen um die Wette. Leidenschaftlich, laut, verzweifelt nach Erlösung. Nur schallt Levis von Natur aus höhere Stimme weiter als Erwins Bariton, der dafür etliche Schauer über Levis Körper jagt.

Plötzlich spürt Levi einen festen Griff um seinen Penis, was ihn unerwartet hoch aufkreischen lässt. Er blickt an sich hinab und sieht Erwins Hand, die groß genug ist, um Levis Schwanz fast völlig zu verstecken. Jetzt beginnt diese sich auf und ab zu bewegen und Levis bestes Stück zu stimulieren. Mit dem Daumen auf dem Schlitz gepresst, ist auch der milchige Fluss gestoppt.

Immer unregelmäßiger und hastiger stößt der Hüne in ihn, sodass das Klatschen von Haut auf Haut laut in ihren Ohren schallt. Levi krümmt immer wieder seinen Rücken, wenn Erwins Penis seine Prostata streift. Ihre Haare kleben ihnen in klebrigen Strähnen auf der Stirn und sie können kaum ihre Augen offen halten, zu sehr auf ihre Aufgabe konzentriert.

Wie gut sich Levis Wände um Erwin anfühlen, ist unbeschreiblich. ,,So gut, Levi. Du fühlst dich so gut an um meinem Schwanz... Als wäre dein Körper für meinen geschaffen. Bitte, Baby, halt noch ein bisschen durch für mich" Levi kann nichts antworten abgesehen von paar undeutlichen Lauten, also nickt er einfach nur heftig. Er spürt, wie sich etwas in seiner Lendengegend anstaut. Er ist sich nicht sicher, wie lange er dieser Bitte nachkommen kann.

,,Erwin", stöhnt Levi schwach und pausenlos keuchend, ,,ich kann es nicht mehr lang zurückhalten" Anstatt es langsamer anzugehen und Levis Zustand länger auszukosten, beschleunigt Erwin die Bewegungen seiner Hand und auch seine Stöße. Levi wird von der Wucht auf dem Bett vor und zurück geschoben. Selbst die Matratze quietscht und das Bett wackelt.

Ein andermal wird Erwin ihn bis zum letzten Moment hinhalten und mit ihm spielen, doch jetzt will er ihn und sich selbst endlich befriedigen. Es herrschte zu viel sexuelle Spannung zwischen ihnen, die jetzt einfach raus muss.

Levi kommt seinem Höhepunkt immer näher und auch Erwins Stimme wirkt heiser und kein bisschen mehr regelmäßig und kontrolliert. Erwins Griff um Levis Schaft wird enger. Er beugt sich zu Levis Ohr und flüstert: ,,Levi, komm für mich. Mach deinen Kommandanten stolz" Levi wirft allein von den Worten seinen Kopf zur Seite und stöhnt lustvoll. Mit einem gezielten Stoß presst Erwin seine Eichel gegen Levis Prostata, als hätte er schon die ganze Zeit genau gewusst, wo sich diese befindet, und füllt Levi mit seiner Saat. Im selben Moment lässt er von Levis Glied ab, sodass jener ungehindert kommen kann.

Levis Sperma spritzt auf dessen Bauch, während beide nach einem langgezogenen Stöhnen versuchen runterzukommen. Ein paar Mal pumpt Erwin noch Levis Glied, um auch das letzte Bisschen von ihm zu melken. Bei seinem eigenen Penis machen Levis hungrige Wände die ganze Arbeit.

Sehr widerwillig entzieht er sich dem kleinen Körper wieder, welcher von den Nachwirkungen des Orgasmus nicht runtergekommen ist und deshalb sehr erbärmlich zuckt und stöhnt. ,,Du bist so gierig", behauptet Erwin, doch Levi weiß zu kontern: ,,Sagt derjenige, der sich gerade den Arsch seines Untergeordneten zu eigen gemacht hat" ,,Zu meiner Verteidigung: _Du_ hast mich dazu gedrängt, weil du wohl zu notgeil warst", erklärt Erwin mit erhobenem Finger. Beide lachen sanft und versuchen weiterhin, ihre Atmung zu stabilisieren.

,,Also jetzt müssen wir beide wieder duschen", bestimmt Levi und fühlt mit einem Finger vorsichtig an seinem Arschloch, aus dem nun Erwins Sperma herausfließt. Erwin sieht es ebenfalls und ist ganz zufrieden darüber, dass er diesen wunderschönen Hintern als seins markiert hat. Das werden sie in Zukunft noch sehr oft wiederholen...

Am nächsten Nachmittag im Hauptquartier kassiert Levi viele verlegene Blicke von allen möglichen Mitgliedern des Aufklärungstrupps. Der Grund ist ein großer, roter Fleck an seinem Hals, den er selbst mit Krawatte und Kragen nicht verdecken kann. Aber wenn er jemanden erwischt, dass er starren sollte, beendet er es mit einem giftigen Blick. _Pff_ denkt er sich und geht erhobenen Hauptes weiter. _Erwin, dieser Bastard. Dafür wird er büßen..._


End file.
